


The Life

by Haylynn13



Category: On My Block (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:47:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23331136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haylynn13/pseuds/Haylynn13
Summary: Let’s follow Oscar as he’s released from prison and goes back to life on the outside
Relationships: Oscar "Spooky" Diaz/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> I own no rights to On My Block show or any character except my own!

"Diaz" the CO yells.

"What's Up" I responded while still looking at the game of cards I was in the middle of, not paying much attention to him.

" Let's go, the warden wants to see you." He says.  
This caught my attention and I immediately started racking my brain thinking back on the past few weeks that I could have done to call for a trip to see the warden. I've been trying to keep my head down and finish my sentence. I have to get back to my brother.  
I stand up and follow the CO because honestly what choice do I really have? We walk out of the common room and back towards the warden's office. All the while i'm internally freaking the fuck out. How will I tell Caesar if my sentence gets extended. Damn it!! The Santos may have saved us when we were small, but it did not come without a price, in my world nothing does. We are finally at the warden's door. I have my brave mask and swagger that has now just become me, in a place like this there is no time to be soft. The CO knocks on her door and she immediately responds for us to come in.

" Ahh, Oscar come on in and have a seat" she says while not looking up from her computer screen.

" It's Spooky ma'am" I corrected, not wanting to be called by my government name.

" I am no fan of thug street names so Mr. Diaz it is. Let's get right to it. Do you know why I wanted to see you?" Warden says.

" No idea" I responded. Still thinking the worst.

" Well Mr. Diaz, We have been watching you very closely the past few months. You act as the leader of the gang yet since you have been here we have experienced less Santos initiated violence than ever before. When you arrived you were just 17 years old, no priors and although we see you do have much rage inside, you keep the peace in your crew. I personally believe you still have a chance to do good in this world and raise your little brother right. The state has allowed me to release some inmates due to overcrowding and I have made my choices very carefully. I think you can be saved and get your brother out of the life before it's too late Oscar. I want to give you another chance". She says.

I am in total shock and disbelief, things like this do not happen to me. I have tried to keep the peace and keep my head down. I had no idea anyone would notice and especially the warden. I just wanted to get out as soon as possible. I never expected this.

The warden was looking at me expectantly " I am shocked ma'am I don't know what to say. Thank you so much. I will try my best to never come back." I finally responded.

" Great, give me two weeks to get all the paperwork straightened out on my end and you will be on your way home. Do you have transportation to get home? Do you need to call anyone to make arrangements?" She asked.

" No i'm good I drove down and turned myself in, so my car is here and I had cash on me when I came in. Really, I appreciate all you have done for me" I said. I'm tired of this life even if there is nothing I can do about it now, I can say a couple kind words to the woman who helped me out in private.

Two weeks later...

I have just started to give up hope thinking maybe this was just some sick joke the warden had played on me when the same CO from the first time approaches me as I'm in the yard lifting weights. 

“Diaz, let's go you are out of here”. He says. 

I immediately started following him. We stop by my cell so I can gather all my things. Then he takes me to the front where I get my belongings I had when I arrived. This still feels so strange to be getting booked out two whole years before I was supposed to. The process takes about two hours to complete and then I’m a “free man”. I walk to my car praying it cranks up after four years of not moving. It's doubtful. I didn't tell anyone I was getting out, I was too afraid to jinx it like even speaking it out loud would be too much. 

I walked out, got in my car and she cranked right up. Whole tank of gas and a pack of Marlboros waiting for me. I sped out of the parking lot, but as soon as I get far enough away I can't see the prison anymore I pull over. This is alot to take in. I need to see something big. I have been trapped in a 6x6 metal cage for the last four years. I am a free man for now, or the whole trip to Freeridge at least. 

I drive until I'm almost home, then I start seeing the signs for the beach. I think nobody knows I'm out. I have some time. So I make a quick detour towards the ocean, that should be big enough to get my mind right before I go back home and the weight of the world falls back onto my shoulders. 

I sit back in the sand, smoking my cigarette and watching all the family’s enjoy the beautiful day on the beach. I am more relaxed right now than I have been since I can remember. I have always looked after myself since I could walk and talk. With my father locked up and my mother in and out most of my life I have also looked after my brother. I love my brother so much, he is more like my son than a brother. After our mom left for good and dad was sentenced I was his only caretaker. I was twelve years old. This is how I became a member of the Santos. They all looked like a big happy family any time I was around and it was a known fact if you mess with one Santos you get them all. I just wanted help. I was a child making adult decisions and I had nowhere else to turn. They could have brushed me off as a dumb kid let me and my brother go to the state or stave, but they didnt they helped us and took us in when we needed it.  
I look down at my watch and realize I've been here two hours. I guess I have a little more time.I close my eyes and just feel the sun rays hit my face. All of a sudden I hear a loud crash and jump up startled by the sound. It is a fine mamacita that has somehow got wrapped in her towel and fell down. I can't help it. I busted out laughing and rushed over to help her. I approach her and ask if she needs help. She looks up at me and I notice her bright Blue/ grey eyes. Wait, I know those eyes.

“ Rosa?” I say the same time she opens her mouth and says “Oscar?”


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok y’all super quick update! Again this is my first story! I’ve read fanfics for a good 12 years, but never wrote! So I’m trying my hand!

We both sat reeling at the fact the other was there. I had so many questions pop into my mind, and from the look of Rosa’s face so did she! 

I opened my mouth to speak and could not get anything out. Finally Rosa started talking “Oscar? What are you doing here? This can’t be real. I had two more years! Damn it! I had a plan, this is not how this was supposed to go!”

I finally was able to speak. “Me? What are you doing here? The last I heard from you, you were headed to that ritsy art school in New York. Why are you here mama, not me? I was released early for overcrowding if you must know I stopped to clear my head before heading to Freeridge.” I said. 

She just looked at me and said “ After all we have been through you thought I could just run away to New York and leave Ceaser? I was right there Oscar, I helped you raise him there was no way I could have left him on his own.I was all he had what would have happened to him if I had left?” 

At this point I am speechless. Rosa gave up her dream to stay and clean up my mess she has looked over Ceaser these past 4 years. I am shocked. How did I not know? 

“ I had no idea Rosa. I can’t believe this. You were here this whole time? I've been so worried about him. Why didn't he tell me? How is he?” I responded. 

“Ask him yourself. I brought him here with his little friends. They are walking down to the cave right now, but they will be headed back soon.” Rosa said. 

I sat down in the sand beside her and the memory came back of that night so long ago just days before I was taken in. How things had ended was so rough and I have tried so hard not to think of it for so long. She had just graduated, I had dropped out years before she had just received an acceptance letter from a fancy art school in New York. She was giving it all up to stay with me and Caesar and I couldn't allow that. We fought and I had to say the most awful things to get her to leave. She wouldn't go if we were together. We were a family and I didnt want her to leave, but I wanted a better life for Rosa. She was and still is my everything. The fact she did this for Caesar and I means more than I can think to say. So we sit in silence just looking at each other and listening to the waves for what could have been forever. Until we see a group of four teenagers approaching.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I’m kinda into the Cliffhangers! Sorry guys!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhhhh!!! Sorry for the cliff hanger! I have so many ideas for where to go from here! Leave a review of where you want me to go next! Who should Rosa be? Help!!! Thank you so much for reading this was my first ever work so be gentle!


End file.
